I Can't Say Yes
by darlingdaisies
Summary: Natsu and Lucy had been best friends since freshmen year. With junior year approaching things begin to take a turn. Both are hiding things they never want the other to find out. Who cracks first? High school AU. NALU
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

No classes. Absolutely no classes together. They had been friends since freshmen year and the approaching junior year brought none of the same classes. They were alone.

Lucy had sent Natsu a picture of her schedule as soon as she got it and he had done the same. They took about three seconds to glance over it before groaning with annoyance. Now the first day seemed all the more daunting.

They both spent their last week doing last minute AP homework and praying they would finish. And on the Sunday before they sat on the hill by the creek where they usually sat and talked for hours before Natsu drove Lucy back home. While the first day was awkward and boring, it wasn't as bad as they had thought. They saw each other twice in the halls and talked for maybe a minute each time. Short but much needed. He had joked about the bags under her eyes and she had hit him over the head before laughing along. At the end of the day he drove her home and waved goodbye with a genuine smile then started on his own way home.

He grumbled the entire way. His best friend who he may have been falling for had no idea. And they had absolutely no classes together.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

So maybe Lucy spent a bit more time getting ready in the mornings now. So what? It had nothing to do with the fact that she was a single junior who was maybe a bit desperate. Nope. Not at all.

She took one more look in the mirror. Her stupid stress acne had still not gone away and the bags under her eyes were painfully obvious. She would try to cover them if only she had the makeup to. She never wore makeup before so she never felt the need to buy any. But now here she was wishing she had something to cover all this up!

She decided to wear her glasses into class. Maybe people would just understand. She was having a rough morning.

She dragged her bag into the kitchen and filled up her water bottle. Her dad had left for work so the house was quiet and empty. She shuffled through the house to the living room and plopped down on the couch in exhaustion. She closed her eyes and let her head tilt back onto the couch opting for a quick nap before her ride arrived. Sure enough she drifted off, her mouth falling open slightly.

A honk startled her awake and he jumped up, slinging her bag around her shoulders. She trudged out of her house and into the car of the slightly annoyed teen.

"What took ya so long weirdo? I texted you?" He looked over at her with a playful grin.

"Sorry." Was all she could muster out. She adjusted herself in the seat and tightened her seatbelt around her shoulders. Her head barely able to hold itself up followed her movements sluggishly.

"Hey, you ok?" Natsu asked as he pulled out of the drive way. He always knew when something was wrong. He was just like that.

"Uh yeah..." Lucy lied, "just tired is all." As if to prove her point a tiny yawn escaped her lips.

Natsu looked over at her. Liar. "Oh. Ok." He would definitely be bringing this up later.

For now he just cast glances over at her. Why did she have to wear her glasses? She looked so cute in her glasses. And her adorable tiny yawns didn't help anything.

He turned up the music as a distraction and sped the car up a bit.

They arrived to school a couple minutes late. Lucy had jumped out of the car and sped off before Natsu had a chance to help her out.

Something was definitely wrong.

They both sat in their first period classes bored out of their minds. Natsu texted her pictures of the teacher saying he was boring and stupid. Lucy laughed in reply and tried to tell him to focus, even though she was having a rough time herself.

Natsu frowned down at his phone debating whether or not he should ask if she was alright again. She was so off and he could tell. He looked up at the lecturing teacher and then silently decided he should.

*hey you sure you're ok? You seemed really off this morning?*

He sent the text and waited for a response while jotting some notes on the class down. His phone vibrated

*yep. Like I said just tired.*

He still didn't believe her but didn't want to push it.

*you need to get more sleep nerd :P*

Lucy looked blankly at his text. He was right, she did need to sleep more but she just couldn't. She smiled at his nickname. They always teased each other like that.

*shut up you always go to bed so early old man :P*

Natsu smiled at that one. She was right, he went to bed too early every night. Stupid parents.

The bell rang and he packed up hoping to catch Lucy coming out of her class. So what if he was acting like a giddy little boy? She was his best friend.

Sure enough they caught each other and he walked her to class hoping to get to spend as much time with her as possible. He was late for his own class but he didn't care. He got to see her and that's what really mattered.

Lucy's stomach growled quietly. She forgot to eat breakfast and didn't bring any food with her. She plopped her head on her desk over her work. This was going to be a long day.

Her mind quickly drifted to thoughts of her best friend. It was sweet how worried he was, she had to admit. He rarely showed when he cared so this was a nice change. As if on cue her phone buzzed and his contact appeared.

*want to go get food after school?*

She frowned. She was hungry but she had food at home and spending money was not something she could be doing right now. Her mind thought back to the familiar ache in her stomach and her frown deepened. Her thoughts shifted back to the other day when she was weighing herself before a shower. She had gained 15 pounds over the summer. So maybe it was ok that she wasn't eating today. It could balance it out right? That's how it worked right?

*I'll come with but I'm not gonna get anything*

She responded then turned her phone off and went back to work.

Natsu's face scrunched up in confusion as he read the text. Why wouldn't she eat anything? Typical weird Luce.

*ughhhh fine I'll drop you off before. You're so much work*

Lucy smiled slightly at the teasing text.

*lol thanks I have a ton of homework anyway*

It seemed like a normal text to Natsu, but then why did something feel off. Lucy was acting different and it was only the first week of school.

"Natsu Dragneel! Is that a phone I see?"

Crap.

"Oh uh yeah sorry. Texting my mom." Natsu lied. He hated when the teacher called him out.

"Phone in the bucket. Now." The teacher pointed to a black bucket in the corner and Natsu begrudgingly pushed himself up to go out his phone in it. Now what was he going to do? Pay attention? Gross.

The day dragged by slowly for the both of them. It seemed like forever before they met outside the school at their usual tree and headed towards Natsu's car.

"Why is school so terrible!" Natsu wines as he dragged his backpack behind him.

"I agree school is too hard!" Lucy complained along with him.

"Let's quit!" Natsu cheered excitedly suddenly looking much more alive.

Lucy laughed. Natsu loved Lucy's laugh.

"And do what?" She giggled again.

Natsu thought for a second. "Let's join the circus!" This was rewarded with more Lucy laughter.

"You're a weirdo," she looked over at him with a smile.

His face suddenly felt very warm. "Says you!" He stuck his tongue out like a little kid then turned his face away to conceal his blush. Lucy just laughed more as they kept walking to his car.

When they made it to Lucy's house she opened the door quickly to get out.

"Byeeeeee Luceeeee! See ya tomor-"

Her stomach growled. Loudly.

She slammed the door and sped off into her house leaving Natsu to wonder if he should laugh or be worried. His words died in his throat and he laughed for a solid minute. Her face was hilarious!

 **Thank you so much for reading! Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors I'm currently looking for a beta reader. If you're interested PM me! I hope you enjoyed chapter one! Thanks for reading beautiful people:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lucy's phone buzzed happily on the couch next to her. She yawned and took another sip of coffee before picking up the phone and reading the bright screen.

*im a little early. Wanna get coffee before class?*

Lucy looked down at her almost empty cup in her lap. She was exhausted.

*heck yeah!*

She carried the empty mug to the sink and trotted back to grab her bag to wait outside.

The morning was crisp and cool and the yellow and orange fallen flakes around her made the day more picturesque.

Natsu's red Jeep pulled into the speckled lot. Lucy pushed herself up and marched over to the car. She somewhat remembered that she hadn't brought food again but she dismissed the thought quickly as she opened the door to the car.

"Hey Luce!" He flashed her a grin and she rolled her eyes with a smile of her own.

"Why are you always so happy in the morning?" She buckled her seatbelt.

 _Maybe it's because I get to see you in the morning._

"I don't know I just um am?" He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks.

Lucy giggle.

Natsu cheeks felt hotter.

"Ok weirdo," she laughed.

They pulled up to the tiny coffee shop they always went to and hurried inside they ordered their usuals and Lucy pulled out her wallet to pay only to see Natsu handing the barista his card.

"Natsu! What are you doing it's my turn!? You paid last time!"

He smiled triumphantly. "Doesn't matter I'm paying this time weirdo."

Lucy frowned at him. "Fine. But I'm paying next time!"

The drive to school was filled with laughter as they talked. Natsu always thought it was easy to talk to Lucy. In fact he was a little disappointed when they pulled up to the school.

"See ya after school Luce kay?"

She nodded and left the car with a smile and Natsu absently wondered if she ate breakfast.

The day flew by. Before Lucy knew it she was walking into her fourth period class and making a cup of coffee with her friend as they talked about the upcoming test. She loved how her teacher had coffee for his AP kids. He understood them.

"I've been studying all night and I still don't think I'm ready," her friend levy groaned.

"I know I-" Lucy's stomach growled loudly. The two girls couldn't help but burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Alrighty take your seats let's get started." The teacher announced and the girls took their seats still giggling.

The class was boring and drab and Lucy practically fell asleep, if Natsu hadn't been texting her she would have.

They texted the entire class, both complaining about how boring their classes were. Lucy had to suppress her laughter at Natsu's complaints. He was such a dork sometimes.

The bell rung abruptly and Lucy walked through the halls to the library. It was her off period and she fully intended on studying for her AP test.

She sat down at a desk and suddenly felt terrible. Her skin felt clammy but hot and her hand was shaking uncontrollably. She took a deep breath to try to calm her body but she only felt worse. She closed her eyes and tried to focus. She needed to study and get something done.

She opened her notes and fell into her studies, her condition getting progressively worse. By the end of the period she was shaking uncontrollable and could barely see. Her head pounded and her stomach churned.

*natsu*

She curled over her chair into her desk.

*whats up Luce?*

She responded quickly.

*you have off rn right?*

why could she hear her heartbeat in her head?

*yep why*

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

*could you take me home? I don't feel great?*

Lucy was surprised at how fast he responded.

*where are you?*

*library*

Why wouldn't her hand stop shaking? Why couldn't she breath right? Why did everything hurt so badly? She closed her eyes and pushed her head against the desk in hopes of easing the ache. This sucked.

A hand touched her shoulder. "Luce?"

Natsu's voice was unnervingly soft. Lucy looked up into worried eyes.

"N-Natsu?"

His heart broke to see her this way. She was deathly pale and her eyes looked terrified. Maybe it was his imagination but he thought he saw tears in the corners of his eyes. She was breathing so quickly.

"Come on we gotta get you outta here," he helper her up and grabbed her back pack. Lucy shook viciously in his arms as he guided her to the car.

Natsu wasted no time speeding out of the parking lot to get Lucy home. He was worried. He didn't care if he showed it.

"What happened Luce?" He glanced over at her.

"I-I don't...know," she whispered absently.

"What did you eat for breakfast?"

"nothing." She was barely audible.

"What?" Natsu pressed.

"Nothing," Lucy looked down at her lap and bit her lip.

"Luce that's not healthy. You know that."

She just hummed in response. Natsu sighed. What was he going to do with her.

When they got to Lucy's house Natsu wasted no time bringing her fragile frame inside.

"Eat something and drink some water. I'll be back after school to check on you ok?"

She gave him a small nod as he helped her onto the couch. He went to the kitchen for water and then set the glass on the table next to her. He didn't want to leave but he knew he had to.

The rest of the day went agonizingly slow for him. All he wanted was to see Lucy again and make sure she was ok. He practically rejoiced when the last bell rang and he could go see her. She was asleep on the same spot he had left her. The glass of water next to her was empty and there was a dirty plate to her side. Natsu took the plate to the sink and went back to the couch to cover Lucy with a blanket. Before he left he kissed her forehead lightly.

"Don't ever worry me like that again."

 **Chapter 2! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Anyone else get shaky and feel gross if they don't eat and drink coffee? Thanks for reading beautiful people:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lucy stood in front of the mirror with a scrunched up face and two tiny hands wrapped around her stomach. She poked her stomach. Why did it look so much bigger? She wasn't eating more than usual. But for some reason she had gained a good three pounds. Was that healthy?

She side stepped out of the mirror and into the shower.

XxXx

Natsu looked at the text and grumbled.

*just ask her out already*

Gray was so not helping.

How was he supposed to tell his best friend that he had a major crush on her? And every time she laughed her eyes lit up and his heart stopped for a split second? And that her smile could make anything feel better? And that when she scrunched up her nose when she concentrated his heart melted? How was he supposed to say all that?

Natsu fell back into his bed with a frustrated sigh. His phone buzzed.

*Come on man everyone knows you two are close already. I doubt she'll turn you down*

But that was the thing wasn't it? How could she turn him down? Well for starters they were best friends, and maybe she wanted things to stay that way. Which was fine by him, he loved being her best friend, but his heart still constricted at the thought. It also didn't help things that she was way out of his league. She was so damn smart and always positive despite her situation. She could put any mind at ease and she always thought of others before herself. She was smart and hardworking and so fricken talented. She could get any guy she wanted, so why would she choose him? She wouldn't. That was the answer.

So what was Natsu supposed to do? Secretly drool over his best friend? He couldn't do that. It would be unfair to her.

He flipped to his side in his bed. His head hurt and he was too tired to think about this anyway. Within a few minutes he was asleep.

XxXx

Lucy lay awake wondering why in the world she wasn't getting any sleep. She had only had a cup of coffee today after the incident two days ago. But for some reason she wasn't even tired. She turned to the bright flashing clock that sat on her bedside table. It was 3:30. She wasn't going to get any rest was she? So she ran through the next day in her head. She had a test in one of her AP classes and a quiz in another class, her semester long group project in her other AP class was going fairly well and her chemistry lab was due in a day. She seemed pretty on top of things, at least in her mind. She flipped to the other side hoping to get more comfortable. She thought more about events in her life. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. She was in Student government and they were planing homecoming at the time. Everything for the dance was going well. In fact her life seemed pretty much in order. She smiled happily under the covers.

XxXx

The next morning as Lucy got into the car Natsu couldn't help but notice how sluggish her movements were. She'd been so tired lately and, he didn't want to admit it, but he was concerned. They drove to school and chatted as usual about what they had coming up. Natsu assures Lucy that she would to great on her test.

"Come on Luce day it back to me. I will do great on my test," he smiled over at her.

"I will do something on my test," she scoffed.

"Awww come on Luce I know you're gonna do amazing!"

"Yeah yeah yeah Natsu I heard you," she could help but giggle.

They pulled into the school parking lot and Natsu rushed over to open the door for her. "M'lady," he gestured with his hand.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle. "You are such a dork."

"Hey," Natsu feigned hurt, "you're the one who decided to be best friends with this dork." He smiled triumphantly.

"Sadly," Lucy said as she held back a laugh.

Natsu flicked her forehead and stuck out his tongue saying she was the meanest best friend ever. Lucy could only laugh as they both fell in step towards the school.

When they arrived Natsu gave Lucy a small hug saying he'd see her after school. Lucy returned the hug and his heart swelled. He was pathetic.

He made his way to his first period class wondering how the heck he ended up with a best friend like her. He walked into the classroom and plopped down at a desk. Some random annoying girl next to him asked him how his day was. He said he was doing fine, no need to be rude. But when she continued asking stupid annoying questions he told her he was tired, and she shut up.

The class happened to be incredibly boring. He wanted to text Lucy so badly but she was in a test and he didn't want to get her in trouble. So he waited it out. The teacher was rambling about something he couldn't even really understand. His heart practically rejoiced when the bell rang. He met up with Lucy and walked her to her next class.

"How was the test?" He looked down at his best friend and smiled.

"Eh it was ok," she let out a large yawn but quickly muffled it with her sweatshirt sleeve. "The short answer was pretty easy so I think I did well on that one." She looked up at him through tired eyes. He couldn't help a blush from rising to his cheeks. Why did she have to be so damn cute?!

"That's-uh- good Luce! I knew you would do great!" His voice was a little wobbly as he tried to conceal his blush.

"Now I have to go finish a stupid chem lab," she grumbled, "have fun in swimming!" She cheered as she headed off.

Ugh swimming. He hated swim class with everything in him. They were required to take it before they graduated at his school. He didn't know why.

As he stepped into the locker rooms he heard the boys playing smash or pass farther in the back. _Gross._

He went back to his locker and began changing. He was interrupted; however, by something that made his blood boil.

"Lucy Heartfillia," one of the boys said, "smash or pass?"

Natsu face turned purple, but he knew he couldn't do anything. He couldn't get in trouble over something so trivial.

"Smash"

"Smash"

"Smash"

"I'd smash those big titties so fucking hard."

Natsu lost it. He marched over to the boys with balled up fists and a clenched jaw.

"What'd you fuckers say?" He growled.

"How about you Natsu? Smash or pass?" One boy teased.

"I bet he's already smashed her. They're around each other almost every single second of every day." Another jeered.

Natsu threw a punch without warning clocking the guy next to him in the face. "I swear to god don't _ever_ talk about her with so little respect ever again," venom practically dripped from his words.

The boys around him looked terrified. "C'mon man it was just a joke! We wouldn't actually fuck your girlfriend!"

Natsu glared daggers at the boy. "You keep your filthy hands the fuck away from her," and with that he stormed out of the locker room.

 **XxXxXx**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! Anyone else have to take a swim class to graduate because I do but I live in a land locked state...Thank you for reading beautiful people!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You're kidding me Natsu!" Lucy screamed, "you punched him!? Why!?"

He cringed back at her words.

"He said something I didn't like..." He huffed with crossed arms. It wasn't like he could just sit back and listen to those guys talk shit about Lucy.

"Oh Natsu," her voice softened, "what am I going to do with you huh?"

He shrugged. The real question was what was he going to do with himself? He had to tell her. Right?

He mustered up as much courage as he had in his body.

"Hey Luce I-" he was interrupted when Lucy burst out into a coughing fit. She had choked on some water. Natsu burst out laughing. "Wow Luce. Smooth."

"Shu—cough— shut—cough cough— up Natsu!" She struggled to speak as tears burned the corners of her eyes.

"Whatever weirdo," maybe Natsu was just not meant to tell her.

They both arrived at his car in the parking lot and plopped inside.

"So what did he say to make you so mad?" Lucy asked innocently.

Natsu's mood suddenly turned somber again. "Nothing."

Lucy's face scrunched up in confusion. "Awe come on Natsu give me the juicy details!"

He shrugged. "There aren't any details to give," he kept his eyes on the road, Lucy knew something was wrong.

"Natsu is something wrong?"

"Nope."

"You just seem really off today..." he didn't respond to Lucy. He didn't know how. He had a major crush on this amazing girl that would only ever love him as a friend. It felt wrong.

They arrived at Lucy's house and she stepped out of the car quickly and grabbed her stuff from the back seat. "Bye Natsu."

He didn't respond. He only drove away quickly, feeling fucking conflicted.

XxXx

Lucy woke up the next morning feeling like shit. Her head was killing her and her body ached. Her stomach felt like it was tearing itself apart from the outside. It took her a good fifteen minutes to get out of bed and start getting ready. She had only just finished when Natsu texted her that he was there.

Lucy trudged to the car. She got into the front seat a bit awkwardly due to her current body pain. "Hey Natsu," she tried to be cheerful towards him, she didn't want him thinking she was upset.

"Hey."

 _Guess he's still in a weird mood._

"Everything ok?" She buckled up.

"Yep." He didn't even look at her.

They drove to school in almost complete silence. Lucy tried to start a conversation a couple times but Natsu only replied with curt responses.

When they pulled up to the school the two separated quickly and Lucy was left walking alone through the hallways feeling like crap. She walked into her first period class with hope knowing her best friend Levy was in this class. Lucy spotted her quickly and made her way over.

"Hi Levy," she smiled.

"Hey. Sorry I need to go talk to the teacher about something," and with that she rushed past Lucy.

Lucy was having a really crappy day.

XxXx

By fifth period her head still didn't feel any better and the ache in her body was only getting worse. As she walked through the halls she kept her head low. _Just make it through the day._ She told herself. She stopped at her locker to grab her textbook for the next class when suddenly a blonde haired boy with a black eye started stomping towards her. She had seen him before somewhere. What was his name again? Wasn't it Sting or something?

He stopped in front of her. "What the hell Blondie?! Your boyfriend fucking punched me yesterday!" He fumed.

"Sorry I don't have a boyfriend..." she stepped back.

"That pinkie with the temper," he stepped closer, "you better watch him Blondie."

They way he spoke chilled her to the bone.

"I'm sorry he punched you but I have no control over him, he's not my boyfriend." Lucy began to do the code to her locker.

"I can't hit a girl, but there are other ways I can get back at him ya know," he sneered in her face, "you better watch your back Blondie." He was gone after that and Lucy could finally breathe. What was with people today?

XxXx

By the end of the school day Lucy was about ready to cry. She had gotten a D on her last test in her AP history class, Levy wouldn't talk to her, Natsu was avoiding her, there was a stupid threat hanging above her head, and she still felt like shit. When she walked outside Natsu wasn't even at their tree. Lucy's eyes teared up as she walked to the car.

When she got there Natsu was already inside. She put her back pack in the back and got into the passenger seat. He didn't look at her or say hi. He just started driving.

It was another silent ride on the way to Lucy's house. By the time they got there Lucy was practically crying. It took everything in her not to.

And Natsu was dying because he couldn't look over at her or say hi to her or anything because if he did he was scared he was going to blurt out how much he liked her. So he stayed quiet. But when they got to Lucy's house he couldn't help but look up at her. He was confused the moment he did. She was crying. Why was she crying? Was it because of him? He opened his mouth to say something but Lucy just slammed the door on him and ran inside. He couldn't help himself. He parked his car and ran to her door after her, but it was locked. He banged on the door.

"Lucy what's wrong?!"

She didn't answer. He stayed there banging on the door for five minutes before he gave up and went home.

XxXxXx

 **Sorry the chapter was so short! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading beautiful people!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Natsu stares dumbfounded at the text.

*i don't need a ride to school today. Thanks*

Why didn't Lucy need a ride? Wasn't her father always at work? It made Natsu's head spin thinking about it. Was she avoiding him? But hadn't he been avoiding her?

He grumbled in frustration at his reflection in the mirror. He had to sort this out properly.

He pulled his toothbrush out of his mouth and spat into the sink. "I'm going to figure this out" he vowed to his reflection.

XxXx

Lucy had told Natsu she didn't need a ride, opting to walk to school instead. She needed to clear her head.

She left an hour earlier than usual due to her hour long trek to school. She passed the large houses in her rich neighborhood which turned her mood slightly sour. She took a deep breath and decided it was finally time to come to terms with a few things.

These things had been bothering her for weeks actually and she continued to push them down, deciding instead, to think of the positive things in her life. Of her friends and her extracurriculars and grades. But now she knew it was finally time to admit some things to herself. She couldn't keep pushing these things down.

One, she hadn't eaten in four days, and the last time she had eaten it had been an apple. Did this make her anorexic? She acknowledged it, so certainly she was ok. But the more she thought about it the more she knew she couldn't stop. She hated eating now, the idea simply disgusted her. It wasn't that she thought she was ugly or fat, or that she needed to lose weight, but her mentality towards food had always been that food equaled calories and calories equaled weight. Because of this, she believed that it was ok to skip a meal right? But deep down she knew it was wrong. Every meal she skipped made her feel worse and eventually she stopped eating all together. This was a problem. She knew it was a problem but she couldn't stop. She had gained some weight over the summer so it was ok that she was loosing a little. But a little turned into a lot quite quickly and she went from 130 to 110 within the span of a week. She sighed. But was it so much of a bad thing? She had never been asked out before and guys liked skinny girls right? She knew guys were paying more attention to her now, she caught their glances at her she wasn't dumb. She knew her body had matured quite a bit over the summer and she did look much more...womanly. But she didn't just want some random guy. This led to another thing she had been thinking about lately.

Two, she liked Natsu. Like a lot. They had been best friends for only a couple years but the more she spent time with him the more she liked him. It was weird, because in her subconscious she knew she liked him. She laughed entirely too much around him and his smile was infectious. But whenever she was around him her mind always found something at her than him to think about, and later she would regret not talking to him. The silent car rides spent on the way to school lately weren't helping. She would always be feeling sick or tired or thinking of school. She cared about her grades too much sometimes, and she wished she could live like a normal teen and go on dates and party and talk to her crush without being sick or tired or stressed.

This caused little tears to pool in her eyes.

She probably ruined her chances of ever being with him. She had subconsciously friend zoned him hadn't she? But did he even care in the first place? He could literally have any girl in the entire freakin world. He was so kind and loyal and he cared about everyone. And there was just an infectious way about him where his smile mad everyone else smile and his laugh made everyone else laugh. Not to mention he was pretty cute.

But she didn't deserve him. Nope. They would be best friends and he would marry some beautiful girl and they would have beautiful children and he would be an amazing dad and she would go to the wedding and live a single life. But as long as he was happy right? Damn, was she selfish if she wanted to date him before he could married his beautiful wife and have his beautiful kids?

XxXx

 **Omg it's literally been forever! I've been super busy w school lately but I hope you enjoy beautiful people!**


End file.
